Beautiful
by BrendaBites
Summary: Ana is feeling self concious about her pregnancy, but Christian is quick to make her feel better. Short one-shot.


Ana stared at her reflexion, switching sides in hope that there was an angle that made her stomach look less huge. She patted her shirt down, and realized it only made things worse.

With a frown, Ana left the bathroom and went back to the room she shared with Christian. She opened her side of the closet and pulled out the maternity dress Christian had bought her only a few days ago.

She had avoided it before, hoping that she hadn't gained that much weight, but now her jeans felt too tight and her stomach was bigger than she had expected.

"Ana," Christians voice startled her. He had been in his office when she said she would be going out for a quick errand. "I thought you would be gone already," he tilted his head to the side and glanced at the dress in her hands, "You're changing again?"

Ana was too upset to feel embarassed, she knew he had noticed her change from her favorite shirt, into another looser one, and now, she was changing into a dress. "I don't like how this looks," she said weakly. He wouldn't understand if she said what she really felt.

"I think it looks fine," he said quietly, "Who else would you be trying to look good for?"

Though he used a soft tone, Ana understood what he meant.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone at the store Christian," she sighed, "I just- I don't feel - I'm not feeling really good about myself today okay?"

Christian looked confused, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her lightly on the top of the head. "What do you mean Ana? You look gorgeous every day."

Ana squirmed under his arms, sure he _had _to say that. But it wasn't true, she didn't look gorgeous. Her stomach was swollen, as were her feet, and her face was being shinier than usual. When they first came to terms with the fact that they were going to be parents soon, Ana thought a beautiful journey awaited her.

Oh boy, was she wrong. Being pregnant was not what everyone made it out to be. There was no radiant skin, or a perfectly round belly, or even great boobs that came along with her pregnancy. There was only morning sickness, a bad self esteem because of her growing weight, and embarassing nights in which Ana had to ask Christian to go out and buy her silly cravings.

"I look fat," she complained.

Christian laughed softly, "Baby, you're pregnant."

"I know that," she pouted as Christian ran his fingers through her hair. "I just- You know, I thought I'd look a little bit better than this."

"I think you look great," Christian murmured against her ear.

Ana wasn't buying it. Everytime she saw her body in the mirror, she remembered Christian before they were in a serious relationship, and how he insisted she'd have a personal trainer. He wanted her looking fit, not like this.

Christian must have sensed her discomfort because he led her to the bed and sat her down, while he crouched down in front of her. "Anastasia, you look beautiful, stop worrying."

Ana let out a huff, "Thanks."

Christian knew she thought he was lying, but he really wasn't. God, if anything, Ana was looking even more alluring than ever.

He held her hands tightly and brought them up to his lips. "Baby, I don't think you understand how I see you right now," he let go of her hands, only to run them up her sides and over her stomach. "Seeing you like this, it's the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Right. With this huge stomach, I'm sure I look hot."

Christian smiled and pressed his lips over her stomach, "Yes, you do. You know why? I see you like this, and it makes me incredibly happy to know I made you like this. There's a child growing inside you Ana, and we made that happen," he kissed her stomach again and grinned. "I see the way you walk with that baby inside you and it makes me want to fall at your feet, it makes me want to worship you. I know people see you in my arms and their moods sour with jealousy, because they know that you were mine. That you _are_ mine. Baby, you don't know how good you look, how proud I am to say you're going to be the mother of my child."

Ana looked down, meeting his gaze, she saw there really was a sort of excitment in his eyes. She had always thought, he was merely putting up with having a kid, for her sake. Now, she wasn't so sure.

He rubbed her stomach gently, and grinned up at her, looking happy and almost amazed.

"Ana, you look beautiful," he said again, this time reaching up to kiss her lips.

Ana wasn't sure if she could really go back to the mirror and see herself as beautiful, but she did believe Christian saw her like that.

"I can't wait to hold him," Christian whispered in her ear.


End file.
